Jake Rosholt
| birth_place = Sandpoint, Idaho | death_date = | death_place = | death_cause = | residence = | nationality = American | height = | weight = | weightclass = | reach = | style = Wrestling | stance = | fightingoutof= Las Vegas, Nevada | team = Team Cobra Kai Jiu-Jitsu / Team TakeDown | rank = | yearsactive = | mmawins = 6 | mmakowins = 4 | mmasubwins = 2 | mmadecwins = | mmalosses = 2 | mmakolosses = | mmasublosses = 2 | mmadeclosses = | mmadraws = 0 | mmancs = | url = | sherdog = | footnotes = | updated = }} Jake Rosholt (born September 2, 1982) is an American professional mixed martial artist and former collegiate amateur wrestler. Rosholt formerly competed for the Ultimate Fighting Championship (UFC). Early life Competing for Oklahoma State University, Rosholt won the 184-pound NCAA Division I wrestling title in 2003 and the 197-pound title in 2005 and 2006. Rosholt, wrestled at OSU, is a 4-time All-American and 2004 Big 12 Conference champion. He placed second at the 2005 and 2006 Big 12 Conference but went on to win NCAA championships both years, making him the 15th three-time NCAA Champion in Oklahoma State history and just their 10th four-time All-American. He ended his college career with a 105–20 career record. In high school, Rosholt won three Idaho state titles and the 2001 189-pound high school national championship as a member of the Sandpoint High School Bulldogs. MMA career In the spring of 2007 Jake began training for MMA competition at the Las Vegas-based Xtreme Couture gym. He is signed with the Team Takedown management company. He made his World Extreme Cagefighting (WEC) debut at WEC 36, facing Nissen Osterneck. Rosholt had difficulty defending against Osterneck's stand-up, but was able to secure a number of takedowns and dominate on the ground before winning by technical knockout. After the WEC dissolved their middleweight division, Rosholt signed with the Ultimate Fighting Championship. He was originally scheduled to face Alessio Sakara at UFC Fight Night: Lauzon vs. Stephens, but Sakara withdrew due to injury and was replaced by International Fight League champion Dan Miller who quickly disposed of Rosholt in the first round via guillotine choke. Rosholt won his first fight in the UFC against The Ultimate Fighter 1 alumni Chris Leben at UFC 102. He won the fight after choking out Leben in round 3. Jake earned the $60,000 bonus for submission of the night. Rosholt lost to Kendall Grove by submission on November 21, 2009 at UFC 106.http://www.sherdog.com/news/news/UFC-106-Results-and-Live-Play-by-Play-21054 Following the loss, Rosholt was cut from the UFC with a record of 1-2. Rosholt is currently set to face UFC vet Jeremy Horn on April 16th. Mixed martial arts record Prior to his professional career, Rosholt compiled a 105–20 NCAA collegiate wrestling record. Championships and accomplishments Wrestling * 184-pound NCAA Division I wrestling champion (2003) * 197-pound NCAA Division I wrestling champion (2005, 2006) * Big 12 Conference champion (2004) * 189-pound high school national champion (2001) * 4-time All-American References Category:American sport wrestlers Category:American mixed martial artists Category:Mixed martial artists from Nevada Category:Living people Category:1982 births